Sperm motion analyses and automated semen analyses are presently being performed by computerized systems. However, these systems are expensive ($35-45,000) and they are not cost-effective for most laboratories. Furthermore, it is still unclear whether the measurements have clinical relevance. At The Fertility Testing Laboratory, we have developed a new prototype system for sperm motion analysis and automated semen analysis which has comprehensive research capabilities in its basic design but has bene streamlined for practical clinical use. This system (Labscan VI) measures sperm density, percent motility, instantaneous velocity, curvilinear velocity, net velocity, progressiveness ratio, and course direction change. Course direction change is a new measurement which allows us to record the angular changes of the sperm tracks on a frame-to-frame basis. Recently, we have developed a new algorithm for the acquisition of long tracks in real time and used this algorithm along with another new algorithm for harmonic track analysis (HTA). These analyses define the energy levels of the tracks and offer an entirely new classification of sperm function. We plan to continue our research with the prototype system by examining a variety of clinical specimens from infertility patients and donors and analyzing these data with the statistical modeling routines incorporated into the computer software. We believe that these clinical trials will help develop a marketable system which will become available to other laboratories at up to 50% cost savings compared to other systems.